power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Mitchell
Jane Mitchell is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe. In Twilight, she is seventeen years old, and in New Moon, she phases into a wolf for the first time at the age of eighteen. Her Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined counterpart is John Mitchell. History Early Life Jane Mitchell was born on August 19, 1987 to William and Reina Mitchell in Mariner Bay, California. She is a 3rd (Sansei) Generation of Japanese American. Her mother died when she was seven years old. Unfortunately, her aunt Sarah died in a tragic car crash. She can speak fluently in Japanese and Chinese at the age of 4. Both Carter and Jane knew each other by the time that Carter was a Ranger. Carter was twenty-four years old while Jane was thirteen years old when Carter was a Ranger. Twilight She appears at the beginning where she packed her stuff and going to La Push, Washington to meet her uncle, Billy. New Moon She was making fun by Paul for having a married imprint and both Jane and Paul fight in wolf form as Carter saw Jane's wolf form. Jane saw Carter and went into woods. In the woods, Dana follow Carter and saw a wolf bigger than a normal size wolf. Captain Mitchell followed them and shouts Jane's name. Dana was surprised and shocked. Jane ignore them and wait for Sam. Sam came in and Jane explained the situation to Sam in telepathy. Sam transformed back into a human and noticed that Carter stared at Jane. Sam command Jane to phase back and Jane did. Carter asked Sam why did Jane imprint on him and Sam replied it was unavoidable. Dana asked can it be stop and Sam said no because if the imprint reject the wolf, the wolf died. Dana and Carter was shocked and think about. Jane said sorry about it and Dana replied that is okay. Paul came in and apologize to Jane and Jane replied back with a smile. Dana asked if the fever can be stop and Jane replied no. Carter asked why and Paul replied the Cold Ones. Eclipse TBA Breaking Dawn TBA Physical appearance TBA Wolf form As a wolf, Jane is about 9 feet in length, has grey fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. She was also the third fastest and the third largest in Sam's pack. Wolf abilities * Phasing - Jane can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Jane being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Jane has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Jane can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Jane has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Relationships Carter Grayson TBA Jacob Black Jacob Black is Jane's cousin form La Push, Washington. When Jane was little, Jacob was born and she took care of him. Whenever Jane visit him in the summer, him and Jane always play with the other boys in La Push. Bella Swan Bella Swan is Jane's friend from Forks, Washington. She and Bella attended Forks High School together because of her father. She protected Bella when Sam order Jane and Jacob to protected Bella from Laurent. Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is Jane's vampire friend from Forks, Washington. When Jane came to Forks High School as a transfer student, Edward can hear her thoughts. Sam Uley Sam Uley is Jane's former Alpha leader from La Push, Washington. Whenever Jane visit him in the summer, him and Jane always play with the other boys in La Push. Leah Clearwater Leah Clearwater is Jane's best friend from La Push, Washington. Whenever Jane visit her in the summer, her and Jane always play with the other boys in La Push. Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater is Jane's best friend from La Push, Washington and Leah's brother. When Jane was little, Seth was born and she took care of him. Whenever Jane visit him in the summer, he and Jane always play with the other boys in La Push. Quil Ateara V Quil Ateara V is Jane's second cousin from La Push, Washington. When Jane was little, Quil Ateara V was born and she took care of him. Whenever Jane visit him in the summer, him and Jane always play with the other boys in La Push. Appearances * Twilight ** Twilight (film) ** Midnight Sun * New Moon ** New Moon (film) * Eclipse ** Eclipse (film) * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Mentioned in * Midnight Sun * The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Trivia * See Also * Black family * Ateara family * Uley pack * Black pack * Jane Mitchell/Quotes Category:Black pack Category:Uley pack Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:Twilight Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Shape-shifters Category:Forks High School students Category:Dimension Watchers